Tommy february6
Tommy february6 is Tommy's bubble-gum pop alter ego. History Tommy february6 (2001–2002) In 2001, Tomoko Kawase launched her solo career under the character of Tommy february6 (named from a combination of her nickname and birth date) with "Everyday at the Bus Stop". Vastly different from the pop rock sound of The Brilliant Green, Tommy february6's persona and sound are inspired by and derived from British and American 1980's synth pop, including a cover of Strawberry Switchblade's "Since Yesterday". Kawase's original intention with Tommy february6 was to create a character who was far from innocent, though cute in both sound and appearance; Tommy february6 was designed to be someone who was true to her feelings despite the cutesy nature of her outward character, do as she wanted (and as such, Tommy february6 is seen repeatedly in music videos drinking alcohol from flasks, bars, etc.) Kawase's second single under the name was Kiss One More Time, and third single under the name was "Bloomin'!" (a song that was also used in a commercial for cosmetic company, Shiseido). Finally, on her birthday, Kawase released her eponymous debut album: Tommy february6. Tommy Airline (2003–2004) One year later, Kawase released her fourth single under the name, titled "Je t'aime je t'aime". At this point, the original concept started to disappoint her and Kawase began to feel that the character could no longer maintain its purity. On the day she released her single "Love Is Forever", she also released her debut single as Tommy heavenly6 "Wait Till I Can Dream". This led to the second studio album under the name, titled: "Tommy Airline". In 2003, a girl group was also debuted based on Tommy february6, named Tommy Angels. Hiatus (2005–2009) After Tommy airline, Kawase decided to focus on her other solo project, Tommy heavenly6. However, she released the singles "Lonely in Gorgeous", used as the opening song of the anime Paradise Kiss, and "Lovely: Yume Miru Lovely Boy", used as the ending song for the 7th Pokémon film. After this, Tomoko Kawase put Tommy february6 on an indefinite hiatus, however she still kept the persona alive through cameos on Tommy heavenly6's music videos, like "Lollipop Candy Bad Girl" and "I Love Xmas". In 2008 Tommy february6 was featured on a compilation album We Love Cyndi, covering "All Through the Night" by Cyndi Lauper. Then in 2009, Tommy february6 came back with the single "Strawberry Cream Soda Pop", which led to the release of her best of album, titled "Strawberry Cream Soda Pop Daydream". Tommy february6 was again seen in the promotional videos for Tommy heavenly6's album I Kill My Heart. Right after the release of I Kill My Heart, both Tommy february6 and Tommy heavenly6's contracts with DefStar Records expired, and were not renewed. february & heavenly (2010–2012) In 2010 Tommy february6, Tommy heavenly6, and the brilliant green were all picked up by Warner Music Japan. Finally in December 2010, Kawase announced via her Twitter page the possibility for a third studio album under the Tommy february6 persona. Tommy february6's official website with Warner Music Japan is still stated as "coming soon". In August 2011, Tommy stated via Twitter she is currently working on demos for both Tommy heavenly6 and Tommy february6. In September 2011, a statement was posted on Tommy heavenly6's official site saying Tommy february6 will return February 6, 2012. Tommy february6 was featured in Tommy heavenly6's music video for I'm Your Devil (Halloween Remix). On November 11, 2011 Tommy announced during an interview with J-Wave Circus Circus she is in the process of recording a double album featuring both Tommy february6 and Tommy heavenly66, set for release in 2012. Warner released a press release on December 1, 2011, stating the albums release date as February 29, 2012. The album's title was later revealed to be "february & heavenly". The album debuted at #7 on the Oricon albums chart. Tommy Candy Shop (2013–present) In December of 2012, Tommy announced she would be releasing a special Valentine's Day single through Tommy february6 titled, "Be My Valentine". In April of 2013, Tommy announced a new single titled "Runaway" to be completely in English, and a new album, "TOMMY CANDY SHOP ♥ SUGAR ME ♥", to be released in June of 2013. Dicography Albums * Tommy february6 (2002) * Tommy Airline (2004) * february & heavenly (2012) * Tommy Candy Shop (2013) Compilation Albums * Strawberry Cream Soda Pop Daydream (2009) Singles * "Everyday at the Bus Stop" (2001) * "Kiss One More Time" (2001) * "Bloomin'!" (2002) * "Je t'aime je t'aime" (2003) * "Love is Forever" (2003) * "Magic in Your Eyes" (2004) * "Lovely Dreaming Lovely Boy" (2004) * "Lonely in Gorgeous" (2005) * "Be My Valentine" (2013) * "Runaway" (2013) Digital Singles * "Strawberry Cream Soda Pop" (2009) * "Hot Chocolat" (2012) Guest Contributions * Cover of "All Through the Night" on We Love Cyndi - Tribute to Cyndi Lauper (2008) * Vocals featured on the track "Halloween Party" by Halloween Junky Orchestra (2012) * Song "Why Don't You Come with Me?" featured on Halloween Addiction (2012)